More than her best
by SunJinAh09
Summary: "To what extent can Beca go to, just to make things right again?" One-shot that came to me while I listened to Meteor Shower by Owl City I'm pretty bad at summaries huhu sorry ; ;


Hoho. Before schoolwork starts beating me up, I think it's fair to post more things? heehee. This is another one of my old ones, but I changed parts of it so that it'll fit the Pitch Perfect scene. But still, I do not own any Characters from Pitch Perfect, nor do I have any ownership with the song Meteor Shower (but it's a nice song, you guys should listen to it! \o/), Just The Way You Are, and Just a Dream ._.7

* * *

It's obvious that there are many types of couples. There are couples that would be all cheesy together, couples that don't even seem like they're together, yet they are. There are couples that are admired by everyone, and there are couples that seem to be on-and-off.

It just so happens that one of the most popular couples in Barden University, is actually the type of couple to be on-and-off. Everyone knew that the two were absolutely crazy for the other. There were days when the two of them act all lovey-dovey towards each other; then later that same day, they'd be seen shouting at each other. After a few classes, they'd be seen holding hands or hugging with each other again.

Although it happened regularly, no one complained, but at the same time, no one was really used to it either.

* * *

When there was suddenly some sort of peace and quiet around the campus, the students were actually worried, possibly even a little scared. It was almost the weekend, and not even a single student has heard or seen the couple doing their routine. Of course it wasn't really something that people would want to watch every time, but no one felt comfortable knowing that something was missing.

All the way at the other side of the campus, there was a small brunette sitting by herself, obviously bothered with something.

The girl remained in her position for a while before standing up with a determined look on her face. "I have to show her. I need to clear things up before I'm too late."

* * *

"Chlo, are you sure you're alright?" The tall blonde looked at her best friend with a worried look. Her best friend was normally so bubbly and peppy, always smiling even though there wasn't a reason to smile. But seeing her Red-haired friend have a defeated expression, just broke her heart.

"I guess I'm fine Bree..." Aubrey huffed before moving in front of her best friend, the latter lightly bumping her in the process.

"Chloe Beale. Did that Alt-girl do anything to hurt you? Because I swear if she did, I'm going to barge into that ungodly place she calls her room an-" A soft chuckle from Chloe managed to stop Aubrey from her rant. It did relieve her a little once she saw her best friend's mood lighten up, so Aubrey simply went back beside Chloe and linked their arms together.

"I'm serious though Chloe..." The blonde gently rubbed her best friend's shoulder for comfort before speaking up again. "Beca may be an annoying hobbit in my eyes..." She felt Chloe push her a little as she made fun of Beca's height, but shrugged it off. Aubrey then gave her a light squeeze and continued her sentence.

"But I see how different you two have become after being with each other. You two are perfect for each other, and I'm sure that you both know that." The two girls slowed their walking as they reached their lockers, Aubrey smiling at Chloe once more.

"And I'm sure that she's doing more than her best right now to try and fix things."

* * *

"Come on Jesse, I barely ask you for any favors. And I still go with you to watch those movies of yours!"

"Hey hey hey! As much as I'd love to help you Beca, but who knows what could happen to me!"

"Jesse please! All you'll have to do is distract Luke for a while. Tell him you'll treat him to some cheeseburgers or something!"

Jesse looked at his best friend and let out a defeated sigh. "You're paying for what I'm going to spend on that British man..."

Beca immediately hugged her best friend, surprising the latter since he knew she wasn't really the type to be touchy. Not unless you were Chloe Beale.

"I owe you one Jesse, I promise I'll try to help you pick up girls next time!"

He simply laughed at her statement, gently patting her back and pulling away. "Hey I was able to pick up my share of girls before." Jesse flashed a goofy grin towards Beca, before suddenly turning a little serious."But seriously Beca. Knowing you, you'll be able to sweep her off her feet again. You are Beca Mitchell after all"

* * *

The day was already halfway through, and still no sight of the couple acting like how they normally were. It was pretty quiet before they all heard Beca's voice through the speakers and radios. She was after all the resident DJ in the Barden campus, but she was supposed to only be on during the weekends, so everyone was curious as to why she was already on air. And every student intently listened to the station, it was the first they heard of the DJ the day.

Beca was absolutely nervous inside the booth. She wasn't really able to think things through, and now here she was, broadcasting a heartfelt apology for everyone in campus to hear. With a huge breath, Beca tried to shake all her nerves away and spoke up to the microphone.

"I'm sure that all of you were expecting to hear a specific deep British accented voice tonight. But I hope you all don't mind hearing mine instead. I actually want to say something very important. At first I was actually planning it to be very personal and private, but then I realized that it's something that I want everyone to know as well."

Beca took another deep breath, she was way out of her comfort zone. She barely even knew a fourth of the whole student body, yet here she was telling all of them her true emotions for that beautiful ginger woman she fell in love with.

"I'm sure that a lot of you only know me as that short girl who DJs during the weekends, or some emo-looking girl who's surprisingly in the Barden Bellas. But I want you all to know a little more about me. To start it off, I'm Beca Mitchell. I don't like it when people try to get really close to me, I find it very awkward when someone invades my personal space. I tend to look more on the negative side of things, I like pulling strange pranks on the small number of friends I actually have." Beca closed her eyes as a small smile unconsciously grew on her face as she thought about the next few things she was about to say.

"But then I met this girl named Chloe Beale. She's this amazingly beautiful woman with perfect blue eyes that a person can't help but drown in. She's this bubbly and energetic girl who smiles at everyone she sees and is probably the most optimistic person you'd meet in campus. And when she sings or even just speak, it was as if you heard the voice of an angel."

A small chuckle managed to come out of Beca, soft enough so that it wouldn't be heard by the microphone. She could see the other students outside, everyone just listening to her. Beca was a little worried about how she was going to face everyone after this stunt of hers. She knows that she'd be embarrassed and all but the strange thing was, she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted Chloe back, and with a soft nod, simply boosting her courage again, she spoke up once more.

"Chlo, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done and all the other things I might possibly do. For all those stupid little fights, all those mistakes I've done. All of that, I really want to apologize for it. But I also want to thank you. Because despite all the stupid things I did, you're still there. You always know how to make my days better and you always know how to make me smile and forget about any depressing thing I've gone through. I want to thank you for so many reasons, but they're just way too much to mention. But to sum them all up, I just want to thank you for being you. And to finish up this cheesy speech of mine, I just want you to know..."

Beca's fingers were ready to press the button, stopping her from broadcasting whatever she was saying and play the songs instead. She bit her lip as she was about to say her final words before playing her own song as well. She made sure that she was going to play one of the mixes she made for Chloe. Beca managed to keep surprise herself. Her fellow Bella's begged her to play her mixes, they were only for her and Chloe. Yet here she was, ready to play it to everyone in Barden.

Shaking her head as she almost got lost in her train of thought, she leaned closer to the microphone and said her last few words. "Chloe Beale, no matter what happens. I promise you that I will always love you, and whenever you feel down, I'll always be there for you, I'll always try more than my best when it comes to you."

* * *

Aubrey had covered her open mouth as she heard everything from the radio. She knew that Beca liked doing things differently, but she never expected the alt-girl going to that extent.

"See Chlo, I told you that hobbit was going to go all out. What are you goi-" The blonde was cut-off when Chloe suddenly ran. Aubrey simply smiled at as she saw the scene in front of her, watching her best friend head towards the studio.

"Good job Mitchell."

* * *

Beca groaned a little as she leaned back on her chair as her mix of Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream filled the studio. She was messing her own hair as she contemplated over what she did. After her speech, she received numerous texts from her fellow Bellas, telling her that, that was probably the most they've heard Beca express her feelings. She even managed to get a text from her forever-glaring roommate Kimmy Jin, telling her that she did a great job in trying to win Chloe back, even wishing her luck too.

But despite all those messages, not one message even came from Chloe. And it tormented Beca on the inside. Did she do the right thing? Did she embarrass both of them unintentionally?

Beca suddenly ceased her wallowing when she heard rapid knocking on the door of the studio. Not even bothering to fix the mess she did to her hair, she opened the door and was about to speak to whoever it was, only to be cut-off by a pair of lips planting themselves right on hers.

At first Beca was just shocked, but soon enough, she realized who it was and instinctively circled her arms around Chloe's waist. The kiss was gentle, yet full of emotion. And once oxygen was needed, the two barely broke away, simply leaning their foreheads against each other while they listened to each other's breathing.

They were in a comfortable silence, then they both slowly opened their eyes, looking right at each other. Both girls ended up saying something at the same time, chuckling a little. Chloe hugged Beca closer, letting her know she could speak first.

"I'm sorry if that was absolutely embarrassing... I'd understand if you'd be ashamed to be seen with me and I ju-" Beca wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt Chloe's lips on hers once again, giving her a soft a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Beca Mitchell, after something like that. Do you really think I'd be embarrassed to be with my girlfriend?" The two chuckled a little before Chloe rubbed her nose on Beca's, smiling at how they were acting. "And aren't you going to be in trouble when Luke finds out about this?"

"I know, frankly I don't care. I wanted everyone to know that I'm willing to do anything for the one I love. I promise, no more fights, no more break-ups, no more of all that chaos. And I really am sorry abo-"

"Ah ah! No more apologizing Becs. It makes me feel like I'm the guy in our relationship." She gave Beca another soft kiss on the lips before hugging her even tighter, making sure that there won't be any space between the both of them.

"And Beca baby?"

"Hm?" The two were simply swaying back and forth in the studio, Beca gently tracing the outline of Chloe's spine. She looked at her girlfriend, who lifted to her head to flash Beca a small smile.

"You almost made me cry when you played this mix..." Chloe buried her head back to Beca's shoulder as she felt so at peace.

"Well, this was the first mix I let anyone else listen to." Beca had a huge grin on her face as she felt Chloe leave a light peck on her neck.

"The first mix I heard from you, on our first date too. You cheesy girl." They breathed in each others scent as they stayed in their position. Chloe suddenly smiling widely as she felt Beca kiss the side of her head.

"I love you too Chloe."

* * *

In all honesty, I think I could have done better huhu. Anyway, still working on another fic I'm planning to post \o/  
Hope you guys enjoyed this~

Reviews are welcome and appreciated ^^


End file.
